FRED
` Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn was one of the most popular icons on YouTube, and the first person to get to 1 million subscribers. Fred was an incredibly hyperactive, lanky, medication-taking 6-year-old boy, played by Lucas Cruikshank. Cruikshank has created dozens of "Fred" videos. About Cruikshank claimed that he initially created Fred out of boredom over his summer vacation. He regularly posted videos, some of which have received over 68,800,000 views. Cruikshank also appeared on ABC News for an interview about his videos, recently performed with Kev Blaze in a music video for "Watch How I Do This", a favorite song of Fred's which appears in several episodes of Fred, and appeared with the creators of the new motion picture, City of Ember to create one of his videos. He was also in an episode of iCarly on Nickelodeon. This publicity he created has caught even more attention to his videos, with views soaring in the millions. Fred tended to scream often in his episodes, most likely due to the mentioned fact that he took medications (which also might explain his voice). Fred was also notable for seeking revenge on people who bully him. However, his schemes didn't work out as planned sometimes. His catchphrases were "Hey, it's FREEEDD!!!", "Aaaahhh!", and "Oh, my gammit!". Fred's shirt changed to red in Season 2 because of his grandmother's screw-up in the washing machine. He was once the #1 most subscribed channel but he lost it on August 20, 2009 to nigahiga. the channel had over 2,000,000 subscribers, being the first ever YouTube account to reach the milestone of 1,000,000. Fred was also one of the few YouTube celebrities that allowed comments. Because of this, he got over 30 comments a minute. He had over a million comments, one of the first YouTube users to reach that goal, also. It is unknown how Fred obtained the name "Fred" (most YouTubers with "rare" name such as blue, car, computer, etc. are placeholder accounts), but one of the reasons may be his account was made on October 1, 2005. A pilot episode called "Fred on Halloween" was originally uploaded on another account on Halloween 2006, and then re-uploaded as the current account's first video in April 2008. Appearances Fred In the TV series on Nickelodeon, Fred was the protagonist, and had a crush on Judy, his next-door neighbor. However, she was not very fond of him and was instead dating Kevin, Fred's overweight (mentioned) bully at school. Fred also had an alcoholic mother, a friend named Bertha, pet "squirrels" (in reality, Pomeranians), and a father who was in jail. Fred: The Movie In the 2010 feature film, Fred was once again the star and played by Lucas Cruikshank, and was by-then a teenager in high school (along with Judy, Kevin, and Bertha). Fred was still in love with Judy at the time, who was also a teenager and somewhat his friend (unlike the series, in which she does not like him). He tried to go to Judy's house so they can sing together, but failed each time. Kevin lived across the street from Fred's house and thwarted each attempt Fred made to see Judy. When Fred finally succeeded in making it to Judy's, he was informed by his mother that Judy and her parents moved. Frustrated, Fred snapped and started destroying various objects in his house while his mother went out. Fred was then forced to go search for her. While on the number 6 bus, he met Derf, a god-like teen whose personality was in contrast to Fred's hyperactive behavior. Derf was actually Fred's imaginary friend. Fred's journey took him all over town, until he found out Judy has moved mere minutes away. Fred's ego was hit when he discovered that Judy was having a party he wasn't invited to, so he fueled a scheme that he believes will make him cooler than his classmates could ever imagine. Fred invited Bertha to the party (but refuses to invite anyone who attended Judy's party or found the video funny), and filmed the entire party, doing crazy things like dressing up, dancing around, and puking cupcakes. He then forwarded the video to everyone, and despite it not giving him instant popularity, Judy showed up at Fred's house to sing with him. Near the end Fred found out that his mom dated the previous owner of Judy's new house, Danny Janetti 15 years ago. Fred said he's 15 indicating that Janetti could in fact be his real dad. This is not confirmed but there is evidence to back this up. First, if you look closeley, Danny Janetti drew a resemblence to Fred and the fact that Fred's mom dated Janetti exactly around the time of Fred's birth. Fred's voice Fred's type of voice in his video can be easily made for any other voice by simply submitting an audio file in a software called Audacity and changing it's pitch to be higher. When Fred used this feature years ago, it wasn't very known and that helped him getting famous for using something original like this at the time. In Season 4, Fred's voice got a little deeper, but in "Fred Goes Grocery Shopping Feat. Annoying Orange", his voice was somewhat higher than in the other Season 4 episodes. Pranks Fred has also been the victim of a "prank" for everyone to unsubscribe to him by June 1. Unfortunately, many subscribers forgot to unsubscribe, which pushed Fred into the second highest subscribed on YouTube. Recently, the account was hacked by an unidentified user, leaving all of the videos with a different title. The New Fred Channel In 2014, Lucas Cruikshank, the creator of Fred, deciced to open the channel to anyone who wants to post family friendly videos, including Sketches, Music Videos and Animations. Trivia * The Fred Character first made his apperance on the YouTube channel jklproduction. Lucas wanted Fred to have his own channel and once he got it all of Fred videos that were on jklproduction were taken down * Fred wore a T-shirt with the letters "FЯED" on it (usually red or blue), along with black pants (however, in Season 4, he was seen wearing blue jeans). In the 2010 movie, he wears a different shirt with suspenders. * At the end of Fred: The Movie, he reveals that he is now 15 years old. * In the 2010 episodes, Fred is a little taller than other people. * Fred was at one point the most subscribed channel, but lost the title to Nigahiga. * He was also the first YouTuber to reach one million subscribers. * Fred was one of the few YouTube channels to have a TV program. de:Fred Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views